De Historia y Ciencia
by Citlali.Lot
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es un joven estudiante de Museología y gestión del patrimonio cultural. Tras sufrir un accidente conoce a un malhumorado doctor Uchiha Sasuke a quien le permite entrar en su vida y ambos consumirse en sus más deseosas pasiones, sumergidos en un mismo problema en donde la historia aspiraba desdén, y la ciencia nunca pidió estar involucrada. SasuNaru
1. Prefacio

PREFACIO

Naruto Uzumaki un joven estudiante de Museología y gestión del patrimonio cultural deseoso por preservar lo que más ha iluminado su caminar desde que tenía uso de razón, Pretencioso y curioso; siempre se inclinó por proteger lo que más ama, además de ser un fiel amante de la historia universal sobre todo más que ser alguien conformista y conocer sobre la historia de Japón; pensó en cambiar esa rutina de algunos masters. Tras sufrir un accidente conoce a un malhumorado doctor Uchiha Sasuke a quien le permite entrar en su vida y ambos consumirse en sus más deseosas pasiones y arrebatos carnales, sumergidos en un mismo problema en donde la historia aspiraba fiereza y desdén, donde la ciencia nunca pidió estar involucrada; mientras ambas almas contradictorias se debatían en un mismo contexto. Decidieron desenterrar los secretos de una agitada Francia posterior a la liberación del dominio nazi.


	2. Capítulo 1 Negándose a amar

MI INTENTO DE ESCRIBIR

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, SIN EMBARGO, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA.

.

.

.

CAPITULO 1

-SE TU MISMO UZUMAKI -

.

.

.

 _Nota:_

(,)-Para identificar los pensamientos sin mezclarlos con los diálogos del personaje.

 _Narra Sasuke:_

Mis ansías me atormentaban de manera violenta conforme me acercaba a aquella habitación; donde mi paciente esperaba quizás recibir a la persona que aviva los placeres de su corazón, bastaba el reflejo iluminado de sus orbes zafiro para comprobar su entrega total de pasión por el altivo pelirrojo. " _Gaara"_ ese nombre taladraba y descomponía de una manera desenfrenada mis deseos egoístas por hacerme de la atención de ese rubio acaramelado.

Mis pasos afirmaron su caminar tenso y pesado hasta su habitación, gire la perilla y ahí estaba él, ausente de un mundo natural y abstracto. Ni siquiera se molestó en notar mi presencia; carraspeé para hacerme notar; cuando su mirada azulina tan apagada se dirigió hacia mí, un _deja vú_ de recuerdos me ataco. Recordando la última vez que le escuche llorar despreocupadamente, jactándose de sí mismo y de sus sentimientos heridos todo por ese imbécil que no tuvo suficiente de él, exprimió cada gota de su ser como si se tratase del vino más amargo.

Dejando atrás ese tormentoso recuerdo, me percate que él se estaba hartando de mi presencia por el ligero gesto de reproche que adornaba su bello rostro; del cual deseaba explorar con ligereza cada facción y aprender cada sensación corporal de su actuar rebelde y melodioso.

−Naruto− pronuncié su nombre lo más armonioso que pude, pero debí asumir que sonó más a una cacofonía.

Ninguna respuesta, solo una mirada sin viveza. ¡Dios! deseaba romper mis méritos y besar algo más que sus labios… Quizás su alma y su cuerpo entero. Aún deseoso como nunca me atreví a continuar con mi labor profesional.

−Debido a los antihistamínicos que te administre la madrugada anterior. −Suspire– han neutralizado la inflamación producida por la liberación de sustancias químicas que obstruían el paso de aire a tus pulmones. Y tu respiración volvió a ser regular, me mantuve al tanto de cada reacción tuya toda la noche.

Nada…

Sólo un silencio sepulcral de lo que siempre había sido acreedor de la persona que hacia saltar de gozo mi corazón y al mismo tiempo estrujarlo hasta hacer que duela.

¡Diablos! Basta ya Sasuke. Sólo, debes… Dejarle solo. Sin embargo…

Justo en el momento en el que pensé en marcharme sin esperar una respuesta optima de mi joven paciente. Escuche un lastimoso gracias de su parte, eso fue suficiente para impulsarme a caminar hasta su camilla, sostenerle de la barbilla y atraer sus labios con ternura hacia los míos estrellándolos en un impulso arrogante y dulce de mi parte. Ya era suficiente con fingir que no dolía verlo así.

.

.

.

 _En lo que por días un joven rubio convirtió aquella habitación en algo lúgubre… Un azabache decidió llenarla a su peculiar manera de amor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke movía con cierta elegancia y anhelo sus húmedos y necesitados labios sobre unos temblorosos y necios de un cierto rubio que se negaba a admitir que ese beso despertaba emociones que el desconocía puesto que sus vanas experiencias con cierto pelirrojo jamás despertaron ese intenso deseo. Como el albino que realizaba tamaña hazaña con fiereza y a la vez delicadeza con sus labios. Necesitados ambos de oxígeno con reproche se separaron de tan preciosa unión.

El joven médico con todas sus fuerzas permaneció firme y sereno sin demostrar los miles de descargas eléctricas que su cuerpo experimentaba con ese atrevido beso, admiro la constelación y dulzor de aquellos carnosos labios. Se deleitó con la más exquisita fragancia que el joven desprendía y sintió celos… Celos por que algún otro hombre hubiese probado tan deliciosa ambrosía… Celos por que algún bienaventurado hubiese trastocado la belleza de aquel joven de espíritu inquietante. Sasuke en esos momentos se sentía tocar la gloría y a su vez la miseria misma de lo inalcanzable. Que no se dio cuenta que tras sumido en sus pensamientos un ojiazul lo miraba sonrojado y a la vez deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase para no impulsarse ante la imponente figura del apuesto médico.

Naruto intento por todos los medios regular su frenética respiración y sus latidos desembocados. Para hacerle frente con todo el enojo e indignación que fingió sentir.

− ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!− Alzo la voz dejando entrever un leve sonrojo. Al parecer lo único que no pudo ocultar. Pero eso basto para devolver al mundo real al Uchiha.

− Y-yo− El Uchiha trago grueso mientras observo la tentación misma sonrojada. Alejándose de sus deseos nada inocentes a con el Uzumaki, se animó a continuar sin demostrar debilidad. –Carraspeó, para aclarar su mente y su garganta. – Joven Uzumaki Naruto lamento mi arrebato y la incomodidad del mismo. – hablo torpemente y a una velocidad que ni el mismo pensó que tendría por la manera atropellada en que salieron sus palabras.

 _La verdad es que no lamentaba nada de lo sucedido, debía admitir que lo disfruto, y valla que mucho. Pero eso no se lo haría saber al rubio_

El chico se sintió vacío, esas palabras y su fría mirada lo terminaron por romper. La ilusión que antes ese hombre le había despertado se apagaba en un instante, pensó que él no llenaba las expectativas de alguien como él, peor aún ni siquiera de Gaara. Pero que equivocado estaba y que tan tonto era Sasuke por callarse como lo venía haciendo, desde que el chico había llegado a este hospital logrando romper una a una sus impuestas barreras.

− ¡Retírese de mi habitación! ¡Ahora! –Gritó el ojiazul mientras su garganta y todo su ser retenían las lágrimas que deseaban salir.

El azabache no se movió, aunque sus palabras de su paciente fuesen más que claras, y en automático su mano se movió sola y sus dedos rosaron su morena mejilla, ansiosos por recorrer esas marcas zorrunas y coquetas del chico.

Naruto sintió su tacto y se estremeció ante él, pero sus heridas y su corazón roto lo rehusaron a sentir la calidez de los mismos y enseguida lo alejo con brusquedad, y su mirada cambio… Aquellos zafiros dejaron de ser cálidos y se convirtieron en gélidos.

− He dicho largo− El rubio objeto con frialdad

− ¡No lo hare! – El Uchiha se mantuvo firme a pesar del ligero malestar que surgió tras el rechazo del joven.

Naruto sintió resbalar una salina gota de sudor por su sien, al ver que el hombre que tenía frente suyo no solo era cambiante, si no irradiaba fortaleza en cada palabra. Sin duda alguna tenía que mantenerse firme si quería que el doctor Uchiha le dejase aclarar este cumulo de sensaciones que lo atravesaban y azotaban sin piedad su corazón.

− Sabe− Naruto le dedico una media sonrisa. − Para romper sus méritos con un paciente, admito con pesar que tiene una pésima manera de besar –− Mintió al Uchiha− Casi vomito de lo desagradable que se sintió sus labios sobre los míos.

.

.

.

En la sala de espera se encontraba un fastidiado pelirrojo vistiendo unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros verdes, que avivaban en cierta manera su tonalidad de ojos aguamarina; mientras mantenía un semblante estoico sin llegar al estrés por el simple hecho de tratar de mantener una conversación con una joven enfermera pelirrosa quien le indicaba algunos ajustes que habían sido realizados al paciente _Naruto Uzumaki_ su pareja del cual recién se enteraba que había sido reinstalado en una habitación especial para pacientes con un caso similar de enfermedades respiratorias con cuidados intensivos como lo era su imperativo novio. Y a su vez le negaba el acceso al albino por sus arrebatos.

− Se lo vuelvo a repetir joven el paciente Uzumaki por el momento se encuentra con el Doctor Uchiha. − Afirmo la mujer reafirmando su agarre al rebelde chico en un vano intento por detener al fastidiado pelirrojo.

Gaara la miro con fastidio y deseo encaminarse a la habitación de su novio, sin importarle que el medicucho ese estuviera o no en la habitación de su rubio. Se revolvió sus rebeldes cabellos escarlatas y se sereno al momento de hablarle a la terca mujer que comenzaba a ser un dolor de cabeza.

− Al grano pelo de chicle tu trabajo aquí es ser una simple enfermera, no necesito que una mujer como tú me imponga algo−y una cosa más cariño. – Tras lo dicho Sakura desistió de su agarre, y con su orgullo magullado esperó la sentencia de aquellas crueles palabras. −dedícate a tus propios asuntos que yo tengo los míos. – Y así el joven camino arrogante hacia el elevador dejando en el pasillo a una malhumorada ojijade reteniendo un sin fin de improperios en su contra.

CONTINUARA

 **Rincón de la escritora en proceso:**

 **Bienvenidos... Que opinan?**

 **Les agradecería saber cada una de sus opiniones, seguramente encontraras más de un error. Te encantaría decírmelo por medio de un review son bien recibidos. Te confieso querido lector que soy una novata tanto en escribir fics como todo lo relacionado con Yaoi, si no fuera por Yami Kagamine, seguramente este intento de escribir no se publicaría. Os pido un poco de paciencia y espero contar con su apoyo en algunos temas. Su ayuda es bien recibida y estaría eternamente agradecida. Sin más que decir espero y disfruten del capítulo. Sayonara :)**

 **Por un mundo con mas SasuNaru/NaruSasu 3**


End file.
